


Favorite Story

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: I honestly more see them with cats than kids, Other, and i could be prompted to write more, but this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Moriarty tells a not so familiar rendition of the Sherlock Holmes mysteries to their kids and Flynn and Eve both realize it's fast becoming their favorite story.





	Favorite Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr prompt sent to me (Moriarty tells a version of the Sherlock Holmes novels where he's the hero to their kids and Flynn is initially very critical of it). As for the twins, they have two separate fathers (which is rare, but not impossible) and Flynn is Charlene's biological father, while Moriarty is Ezekiel's biological father. Unfortunately Librarian Ezekiel probably never meets his namesake (unless he becomes a ghost and haunts the library) but I think he'd adore him. Enjoy...and let me know if you'd be interested in more stories about the twins.

"Da, what was your life like before you met Mom and Dad?" It was an innocent enough question. The twins already knew about Eve's days with NATO and Flynn's time as the lone librarian, but they knew virtually nothing about James other than that he was a fictional and therefore Ezekiel, who was biologically his son, was also half-fictional.  
He'd purposely been secretive of course. In his mind, it was better for the twins to know that he'd never been the hero of even his own story. That way they would never look at him as if he was a monster as he feared they would once they knew the truth.  
For a moment he'd looked to Eve in panic when his son had asked the question, hoping that she'd find some way to distract Ezekiel and Charlene and prevent him from having to admit that he'd been created as an antagonist. Instead, she'd only smiled and said, "tell them YOUR story."  
By the way she'd enunciated the word 'your', he'd realized she was trying to give him a hint not to tell the by the book version where he was unquestionably a monster, but the version where he could at least explain his motives for who he'd become. It still wouldn't be a hero's tale, but at least he could garner enough sympathy that their children would realize that you could change after doing bad things.  
xxx  
Flynn is surprised by the sight he sees when he enters the room. He's used to seeing Eve sitting on the floor with the twins telling them stories, but James is usually off to the side leaning up against the wall, and when he does tell stories, he almost always sits in a chair. Now, however, he's sitting cross-legged on the floor with Ezekiel and Charlene in front of him, looking enraptured.  
Eve is standing off to the side with a smile that seems to suggest she couldn't be more proud of what is going on, and this makes Flynn curious about what exactly is happening.  
The moment he approaches prepared to ask what is going on, she immediately puts a shushing finger to her lips and indicates for him to just listen.  
There's something endearing about how passionate the man on the floor is about the story, and Flynn is so caught up in watching the expressions on his boyfriend's face that for a moment he isn't even aware of what the words are. The moment he does realize what's being said though, he notices it's a not quite familiar retelling of a familiar tale.  
Before he can stop himself, the librarian's brain takes over and he finds himself nudging Eve in the side before whispering sharply to her, "he's not telling the story right. He's overplaying his own role."  
Eve immediately turns to him with a stony glare before whispering back, "they're six-year-olds Flynn," after a moments' pause she adds, "don't you think he deserves to be able to tell his own story?"  
Immediately Flynn feels guilty. His guilt only increases when he realizes the story has stopped and he assumes that he'd accidentally spoken too loud and James had heard every word he'd said.  
He's mentally making a note to find some way to make up for everything when his thoughts are interrupted by a high pitched whine that can only come from a six-year-old, "Mooom, Daaad tell Da that he should continue his story! Just because Charlene fell asleep doesn't mean I'm tired!" Ezekiel hops from foot to foot in a way that can best be described as a denial that the moment he sits still he will fall to the same fate his sister already has.  
By this time James has already risen from the floor with Charlene asleep in his arms. He looks thoroughly exhausted as well as if the immense effort of trying to retell his life story has almost taxed his immortality, but it's also as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, and when he meets Flynn's gaze he seems to be truly happy.  
In that moment Flynn decides he's found a new favorite story.


End file.
